marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Faira Sar Namora (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Water Snake | CurrentAliasRef = | Aliases = "Namorita Prentiss", "Nita" | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = , servant of Namora | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Black | Hair = Black | UnusualSkinColour = Green | UnusualSkinColour2 = -blueCategory:Blue Skin | UnusualFeatures = Pointed ears, tattoos | Citizenship = Atlantean | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Servant, adventurer | Education = | Origin = Atlantean | PlaceOfBirth = Atlantis | Creators = Christopher Yost; Marcus To | First = New Warriors Vol 5 1 | Quotation = I am Faira Sar Namora of Atlantis... And I seek heroes. | Speaker = Faira Sar Namora | QuoteSource = New Warriors Vol 5 1 | HistoryText = Faira Sar Namora was the servant of Namora. She was tasked with the mission of retrieving Namorita from the surface, and was interrupted when she discovered Lemuria being attacked by Deviants then by Evolutionaries. She appeared in the surface in order to seek for heroes, but the Evolutionaries followed and captured her, along with two heroes she had encountered, Scarlet Spider and Hummingbird. They were brought to Wundagore Mountain, for the High Evolutionary. After escaping captivity, along with Nova, who the Evolutionary had captured before, they were confronted by more Evolutionaries, but helped by the New Warriors, who had arrived in the search of Nova. During the battle, the Evolutionary tried to use a machine to kill all those who had powers, but his plan was foiled when Sun Girl blasted the device. After the Evolutionaries and the High Evolutionary left the scene, Namora stayed in Wundagore Mountain to help the New Warriors secure the place. | Powers = Much information about Faira's special abilities including their origin and their full extent has yet to be revealed. *''Amphibious Breathing:'' Like all Atlanteans, Faira can breathe indefinitely underwater due to having gills located behind her ears. Unlike most Atlanteans, however, Faira has been shown to survive on land longer than a typical Homo mermanus, although the limits and origin of this ability have not been revealed. This ability allows her to survive indefinitely underwater or on land, though she would still need occasional contact with water to survive. *''Atlantean Physiology:'' Faira's body is specially developed for underwater conditions, granting her specialized blood circulation to withstand freezing temperatures and highly developed vision to see clearly even in murky ocean depths. **'Superhuman Strength:' Like all Atlanteans, Faira is superhumanly strong. Her strength steadily declines the longer she was out of contact with water. **'Superhuman Speed:' Faira can run and move at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. Her speed is greatest, however, while swimming. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Faira's advanced musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of normal human beings. Faira's stamina, much like her strength, steadily declines the longer she is out of contact with water and will diminish to the point where she only has slightly greater stamina than the finest human athlete. **'Superhuman Agility:' Faira's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. **'Superhuman Reflexes:' Faira's reflexes are similarly heightened and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. **'Extended Longevity:' Atlanteans age much slower and live much longer than human beings with the average Atlantean lifespan being about 120 years. *''Hydrokinesis:'' Faira has demonstrated the ability to manipulate water and direct it with great force toward her enemies to an unknown extent. **''Water Axe:'' Faira routinely used her control over water to summon an axe at will, forming it out of water vapor in the atmosphere or whatever other source is nearby. More than merely a "hard water" construct, the axe seems to become genuinely solid and forged of metal after she summons it. It is unknown if this ability derives from her own magical ability or is a magical property of the weapon itself. | Abilities = Trained in Atlantean combat methods. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = * An Atlantean axe | Notes = * Water Snake's voice, facial features and way of moving are apparently the exact same as Namorita's. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Hydrokinesis Category:Faira Sar Namora (Earth-616)/Quotes